


Dreams

by Merfilly



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura taught history...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

Sometimes, Laura dreamed. She could see the events from outside the reality that she lived in, and it gave her new perspective.

She had a path she had to follow, but there were times when she longed to take other roads, to influence key players in this cosmic opera.

Nor, for all her hatred of the Cylons, did she only wish to influence her own kind. The teacher in her remembered history. And it was that remembrance that made her wonder if the way Gaius's Cylon lover had seemed so isolated at times from her own kind if she might not have made the right foil to the invasion.

But those dreams were for other times. Now, she had to lead, and survive.


End file.
